


Some Things I Know

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Seblaine Goes To Boston [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: Every once in awhile, Blaine would have a moment of clarity. They didn't always have the best timing though, and hiding in Blaine’s bedroom in Ohio during Thanksgiving dinner with Blaine’s hand halfway into Sebastian’s pants for a quick, illicit handjob was probably not the best place to realize with sudden, stunning clarity that Blaine was completely in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set approximately one year after [chapter one of I Think I'll Start It Over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8261683/chapters/18928849), this is the beginning of a series of one-shots chronicling pieces of Blaine and Sebastian's life as they unfold.
> 
> For updates on this series, check out [my fic blog](http://oneprotagonistshort.tumblr.com/) which will post links to new fics once I put them up!

Every once in awhile, Blaine would have a moment of clarity. Sometimes it would be simple, like “my missing phone is in the pocket of the coat I put in the closet two hours ago” or “I’d be less high-strung if I cut the coffee down to two cups per day.” Those were nice; they usually brought about a feeling of understanding, like he knew what he needed to do if he’d been searching for a solution to a problem. They were helpful, but they weren’t the ones that hit him hard.

It was bigger than that sometimes, and that was what really blew Blaine’s mind. He'd be going about his business and then suddenly, “I should transfer schools,” or “I should move to Boston,” or “Sebastian Smythe is in my living room and I should kiss him right now.” Those moments of clarity knocked him off his feet, coming out of the blue and bringing just that - clarity.

There was always that sense of getting smacked upside the head; Blaine would be business-as-usual and then out of nowhere, inexplicably, everything would be different. He’d see the world differently, he’d see his future differently, and everything he thought he wanted would need to be reexamined. Moments like those led to major shifts in his life, and for better or worse, he trusted them. 

They didn't always have the best timing, though. For example, hiding in Blaine’s bedroom in Ohio during Thanksgiving dinner with Blaine’s hand halfway into Sebastian’s pants for a quick, illicit handjob was probably not the best place to realize with sudden, stunning clarity that Blaine was completely in love with him.

* * *

Going back to Ohio for Thanksgiving had been Blaine's idea. He and Sebastian had both skipped out on their families the previous year and with impending winter courses looming, he wasn't sure how much time he was going to have over Christmas break. Sebastian joining the Andersons had been Blaine’s mom’s idea, and she'd persisted in the invitation enough that it would've been rude if Sebastian had said no. Blaine had a feeling the persistence wasn’t going to stop there.

Thanksgiving dinner with the Andersons was a quiet affair; Cooper had flown in from LA with a strikingly gorgeous girlfriend who somehow didn’t even work in film. Katie was a kindergarten teacher, and Blaine had a feeling the patience given to her by her profession had something to do with the success of her relationship with Cooper. She’d held up against Blaine’s mom’s questioning flawlessly, answering in concise, polite sentences when asked about everything from her coworkers to what she planned on doing once she retired. Mrs. Anderson was nothing if not thorough.

When she turned her gaze on Sebastian, Blaine braced himself. “So, Sebastian,” she asked, “you want to be a lawyer?”

Sebastian didn’t even flinch, resting his fork down next to his plate to say, “Yes ma’am, someone has to put the bad guys away.”

Blaine drank his wine nervously; they’d each been given a glass with a nudge and a wink but they were close enough to legal that it barely mattered and Blaine had a feeling he’d need it.

“That’s good,” his mom said. “Do you plan on staying in Boston after you get your degree?” It was a trick question; Blaine’s mom knew Blaine wanted to stay in Boston and was trying to figure out if Sebastian was going to stick around.

“Of course,” said Sebastian, clearly seeing the question for what it was. “It’s a great city and I have a lot of good reasons to stay.” Blaine wondered abstractly if Sebastian had rehearsed this, because his answers were so tailored to what Blaine’s mom wanted to hear that they couldn’t be anything less than calculated. Sebastian picked up his glass of wine and casually took a sip.

That was when Blaine’s mom decided to get real. “We know Katie loves working with kids, but what about you?” she asked. “How do you feel about children, Sebastian?”

There was a split-second in which Sebastian looked the closest to panicked that Blaine had ever seen him, and suddenly Sebastian’s wine was all over the front of Blaine’s shirt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Sebastian said, but Blaine could tell he wasn’t that sorry. Blaine’s mom stepped into the kitchen to get a towel while Blaine futilely dabbed at his shirt with his napkin. “Mrs. Anderson, I hope I didn’t get anything on your lovely tablecloth.” 

Blaine’s mom had purchased a new tablecloth specifically for the occasion and Blaine honestly couldn’t figure out how Sebastian knew where to drop the compliment. Cooper stifled a laugh and Katie looked on sympathetically; Blaine had a feeling they both knew it wasn’t an accident and he gave them a pleading look across the table. The last thing he needed was one of them calling Sebastian out.

Emerging from the kitchen with a dish towel, Mrs. Anderson handed it to Sebastian, who’d schooled his face into an expression of contrite embarrassment. “I think you mostly got Blaine,” she said, but she was eyeing the area in front of Blaine nervously. “Honey, you should go change.” Wordlessly, Blaine stood up from the table. He still wasn’t totally sure what was going on. 

Fortunately, Sebastian saved him. “That’s a good idea,” he said. “Do you mind if I excuse myself to help him out? I know my way around a red wine stain.” The self-assured smile Sebastian seemed to have trademarked was back, and Blaine’s mom was totally charmed.

“Of course,” she said. “Go now though, you don’t want it to set.”

“Right,” Blaine said, his mind finally catching up. “We’ll just… go take care of this.”

Cooper stifled another laugh and Katie looked like she wished she could go with them. Leading him away from the table with a hand on his arm, Sebastian guided Blaine out of the dining room. They found their way up the stairs and to Blaine’s room, where Blaine began to unbutton the collar of his soaked shirt.

“This was a nice shirt, Sebastian,” Blaine said, peeling it off. He could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him as it dropped to the floor. “Did you really need to ruin it just to get away from my mom asking about your life goals?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Sebastian said, handing Blaine the towel from the kitchen and not even trying to hide the appreciative look he gave Blaine’s bare torso. He lingered in Blaine’s personal space. “Your mother is a lovely woman,” he added. 

“You dropped half a glass of red wine down my shirt when she asked you if you like kids,” Blaine said, blotting at his pants with it briefly before giving up, “and for what? We have to go back down there eventually, so I don't know if you were hoping for a quickie handjob while my clothes were off anyway or wha-” Blaine stopped and glared at Sebastian. “You want a quickie handjob in my old bedroom, don't you.” He didn't phrase it as a question because it wasn't one; he knew the answer. 

Sebastian shrugged. “You said it, not me.”

Blaine put the towel down. “Alright,” he said, “but it'll have to be fast.”

Surprised, Sebastian laughed. “Seriously?” he asked, but he was already untucking his shirt.

“Yes, seriously, but you're going to need to be faster than that if we’re going to get this done,” said Blaine, even though Sebastian's shirt was already half unbuttoned. 

They made quick work of the rest, and when Blaine pushed Sebastian against the wall he said, “Oh my god, fuck yes, you're the best, Blaine.”

Blaine shoved Sebastian’s hands away from where they'd been fumbling at his belt in favor of getting Sebastian’s pants open himself. “Be quiet,” he warned, slipping a hand into Sebastian's boxers and nipping at his jaw.

“Yes sir,” said Sebastian, but that was too much talk for Blaine, who shut him up with a kiss.

Blaine moved carefully but quickly, he knew they'd be missed at some point so he needed to be efficient. He knew Sebastian well enough to know what made him tick, and he skipped the foreplay in favor of getting him hard, fast. After a few minutes he stopped mouthing at Sebastian’s neck to ask, “How’s it going? Almost done?”

Sebastian laughed around a low moan that he just barely managed to suppress. “Getting there,” he said, tightening his grip on the back of Blaine’s neck. “You really do know how to romance a guy, don't you?”

Blaine was laughing into Sebastian’s collarbone when it hit him: _I’m completely in love with him._ Without thinking and still laughing, he said into Sebastian’s skin, “God, I love you so much.”

Before Blaine could even register his own words, he heard the hiss of a breath being sucked in too fast and Sebastian was grabbing his face, kissing him hard as he shook and came soundlessly. 

When they separated, Sebastian’s eyes were just slightly wider than usual and the reality of what Blaine had said hit him. “Sebastian, I-” Blaine started, but he didn’t get a chance to finish because Sebastian was on him before the rest of the sentence could even form in his mind.

All thoughts of the dinner that was still going on downstairs flew out the window because Sebastian’s hands were _everywhere_ , he was all over Blaine like the world was ending and they only had so much time left. Naturally, that’s when they were both interrupted by footsteps approaching Blaine’s room.

“Little brother?” Cooper called from the hallway, and Blaine put some distance between them, giving Sebastian his best “oh shit” face. “Everything okay? You're going to miss pie.”

Blaine panicked. “Uh, everything's fine, Coop,” he said. “I'm just… trying to find something clean.” He looked desperately at Sebastian, who just shrugged. 

“I feel that,” said Cooper, dangerously close to the door but miraculously not coming in. “Just do what I do and have mom do all your laundry, she gets the wrinkles out and everything.”

“That's because she knows how to use an iron,” Blaine said. “We’ll be down in a few minutes, okay?”

It was hard to tell from the other side of the door, but that seemed to be enough to satisfy Cooper. “Alright,” he said, “but if you take too long I'm eating your slice.”

His footsteps retreated down the hall and when Blaine knew they were safe he turned to Sebastian and said, “We should really go, that was too close.”

Sebastian was giving him a look that Blaine couldn’t decipher, but they didn’t exactly have time to talk it out. Grabbing the first clean thing he could find in his closet, Blaine pulled it on and let Sebastian make himself look presentable. Together, they went back downstairs.

* * *

Blaine tried not to dwell on it.

Funny things happened in the heat of the moment all the time, he told himself. It was just a crazy mix-up, and it didn’t count as telling Sebastian he loved him because it was all just a big misunderstanding brought about by some spilled wine and the rush of sneaking around. It wasn’t like he was serious.

Except he’d meant it. He still did, even now that they were back east and sitting on Sebastian’s couch in Cambridge watching Netflix like nothing had ever happened. To his credit, Sebastian had been doing a remarkable job of acting like Blaine hadn’t said anything at all. But Blaine had meant it, and he was at a loss for what to do next.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He shut Sebastian’s computer mid-episode and tried to look casual about the interruption. Sebastian looked mildly concerned, but refocused his attention on Blaine. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

“I'm in love with you,” Blaine said, a bit more bluntly than he'd meant to. So much for romance. 

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open a little and he blinked in surprise. “Blaine,” he started, but then he was lunging forward, pulling Blaine in for a kiss like he needed it to breathe. 

Then it was second verse, same as the first; Sebastian couldn't keep his hands off Blaine and they didn't even make it off the couch before they’d shed their clothes and Blaine was straddling Sebastian's hips, rocking down into where Sebastian had both of their cocks in one hand. 

_I can work with this_ , thought Blaine, and by the time they got off he'd almost forgotten that Sebastian hadn't said anything back. 

* * *

After the third time it happened, Blaine was starting to wonder if maybe that had been the point. He’d said it again before going to bed while spending the night at Sebastian’s place and the reaction had once again been borderline instantaneous. Sebastian had fucked Blaine with a kind of fervor Blaine hadn't seen in him before, and it was so good they both passed out soon after. 

Blaine woke up at three in the morning and tried to fall back asleep for half an hour before he gave up, pulled on his pajama pants and one of Sebastian's hoodies, and padded out into the kitchen for some tea. Sebastian didn't really drink it on his own, generally only accepting whatever Blaine made for him, so Blaine had brought a box of his favorite chamomile to keep Sebastian’s kitchen stocked. 

Tea in hand, Blaine settled on the couch. The streetlights were shining through the curtains and giving Blaine enough light to move around by without turning on any of the lamps. It was cold, and Blaine wouldn't stay out of bed long, but he needed a minute to think. Did Sebastian not love him? It was hard to imagine that he didn’t; after everything they’d been through together they’d fallen into their relationship like falling into bed at the end of a hard day, a welcome relief from the stress of the outside world.

Blaine wondered if maybe he was pushing too hard. Despite everything Sebastian could still be wary of commitment, and Blaine had been cautious. He didn’t want to be overbearing or try to make things move too fast, but he wondered at what point that caution would start to hold them back. He wasn’t going to run from his feelings and make himself miserable in the process to keep Sebastian comfortable, Blaine couldn’t live like that. He was in love with Sebastian, and he didn’t have it in him to hide it. He didn’t want to.

There was, of course, the chance that Sebastian was avoiding the issue because he didn’t feel the same way. Blaine had known from day one, even back in high school, that this wasn’t exactly Sebastian’s thing. Maybe he wasn’t ready, and maybe he never would be. Blaine was starting to wrap his mind around the idea with a sinking feeling in his gut when Sebastian joined him on the couch.

“Can’t sleep?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded, steadfastly looking at his tea. “Yeah,” he said, “I’ve been up for a while.”

Sebastian regarded him closely. “Are you alright?”

“It’s fine if you don’t love me,” Blaine said, even though it wasn’t. “Please just say something when I tell you that I do. I need to know this is going somewhere.”

“What?” Sebastian asked, sounding more surprised than defensive. It wasn’t the gentle let-down Blaine had started to let himself expect. “Blaine, what makes you think I don’t?”

That got Blaine’s attention. He looked up from his tea and said, “Every time I try to talk about it you throw yourself at me like it’ll make me forget that you don’t feel the same way.”

Sebastian ran a hand down his face; he looked tired. Blaine wondered if it was the time or some kind of stress making him look that way. “It’s not that I don’t-” Sebastian started, but stopped short. “It’s a little overwhelming, is all. I never thought I’d have this with anyone, let alone you, so it’s just… a lot. Sex is what I’m good at, it’s how I show affection. I thought that if I couldn’t say it back I could at least give you that.”

Blaine said, “I know it’s a lot, but I need to know. I love you, Sebastian. Do you love me?”

Smiling softly, Sebastian took the mug out of Blaine’s hands and set it on the coffee table. He rested a hand on Blaine’s knee, and Blaine wasn’t afraid of what he was going to say anymore. “Blaine Anderson,” he said, “It’s fucking terrifying but yes, I love you too.”

This time, it was Blaine who pounced.


End file.
